devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RYan Odin/More devil may cry in 2015
Thats a rumor I heard quite frequently the last time but whats next for the series? BEWARE: my first language is NOT english so I may not be grammatically correct and my punctuation is horrible I do know ithat and im really sorry about it. DmC2: The most logical ( at least to me) option is a sequel to the reboot DmC. With the first game Ninja Theory did an excelent job no one can deny that, but since they swaped the gothic scenery, the fun and cocky cut-scenes and the most badass protagonist of all time for a more modern setting with a more serious story and protagonist thats not quite as badass as the prior but with a more well thought out origin-story many "fans" of the franchise hated on the game (as im sure everyone knows lol). So there is the possibility that they pull the plug and stamp the Remake as a failure and do something different alltough a sequel is heavily teased by the ending and Dlc. Devil may cry 5: Now to be honest for a while I thought after Devil may cry 4 they had done everything to the series they could theres the original, a sequel, a preyuel, and a new protagonist (refering to Nero). BUT since I replayed Devil may cry 4 recently and bought the HD-collection I couldnt have been more wrong theres plenty of room for more installments to the classic series and I do hope that in some form we will see a (Classic) Devil may cry 5 alltough I do love the reboot it cant beat the original. Wishes: Now I dont really care which of those 2 we get Im really excited for DmC2 but devil my cry 5 would rock my world so im fine with either, but I do have a few wishes/hopes for the next game: *'Bring the styles back:' For me the best innovation of Devil may cry 4 was the fluent change between Dantes 4 styles It made the combat so much more fun and replaying Devil may cry 3 lately I realised how I hate it how I have to decide between those 4 later 5 styles and could only change them at the statues. DmC dropped the style system completely which is a real pity since I really love it, the combat system of DmC is really great but Id love to get the styles back. *'More Riddles and puzzles: '''Okay thats one point where they really dropped the ball in DmC. The jump n run passages with the angel and demon powers were great but they didnt require any thinking it was just a run to the goal, which was fun, but Id love to get a few puzzles since the Angel and Demon chains (dont know the names atm) would make perfect tools for some really interesting puzzles. *'Nero and his weapons:' Doesnt matter if DmC2 or Devil may cry 5 I want Nero back. He was a great addition to the cast and an interesting charakter and the red queen, blue rose and devil bringer are truly awesome but please give him more backstory when I first played Devil my cry 4 I had no clue why this "Not-Dante-guy" had such a weird arm and could use the Yamato thats one point where Devil may cry 4 dropped the ball for me. '''Conclussion:' wow this turned out to be way longer than I had planned it to be I hope you thought my opinion interesting and please feel free to share your opinion about the next addition to the series down in the comments. Tanks for reading. Category:Blog posts